ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS1E5 Have I Got a Deal For You
Plot In Undertown, Shocksquatch is fighting Sunder while a crowd watches. Sunder wants the Omnitrix.Shocksquatch saves a child from Sunder's attack and resumes the battle. In the crowd, an alien named Blarney T. Hokestar is trying to sell something to the uninterested spectators. He notices the battle and sees an opportunity. Shocksquatch shocks Sunder, sending him flying and ending the batle, before turning into Ben. Hokestar approaches Ben and tells him that he needs a bottle of miracle elixir. Hokestar says that the elixir will change everything. Ben leaves, so Hokestar decides to demonstrate to the crowd. His henchman, Solid Plugg, comes out and Hokestar demonstrates the elixir on him. He grows a full head of hair. The aliens still there each purchase a bottle as Ben watches, still skeptical. Hokestar brings Ben to his shop, where Ben finds a rare Sumo Slammer toy. Hokestar says that he can have it for free if Ben considers being his spokesperson. Ben agrees to think about it and walks off. Ben calls Rook at the Plumbers' base and tells him to look up Hokestar. Rook tells him that he is a con man, but the Plumbers don't consider him a threat. While walking, Ben runs into a hippie Florauna, Pax. Pax tells Ben that Hokestar is holding an alien hostage and milking it to make the elixir. They go to Hokestar's shop only to find that Hokestar isn't there. At Pax's urging, Ben turns into Spidermonkey and opens the door. Spidermonkey and Pax look around the shop. Spidermonkey accidentally raises the alien's cage. It is a small creature called a Skreegit. Spidermonkey turns into Ben as Pax informs him that Skreegits are endangered. Pax demonstrates how Hokestar milks the Skreegit, to Ben's disgust. Hokestar arrives with a gun, but he trips and it fires. The blast missed Ben but destroyed Pax. As Ben and Hokestar watch, he reforms. Hokestar apologizes and Ben tells him to put down the gun. He tosses it outside and asks what they are doing in his shop. Pax tells him who he is and that he is there to free the Skreegit. Hokestar insists that he is treating the Skreegit well, and that it needs to be milked. Ben notes that the Skreegit looks happy, but Pax dismisses him. Hokestar and Pax argue, ignoring Ben. Ben gets fed up and grabs the Skreegit. He says that it's coming with him. Holestar and Pax lunge at him as Solid Plugg arrives. Solid Plugg joins the struggle. Ben turns into AmpFibian. AmpFibian shocks Pax and Hokestar before more aggressively shocking Solid Plugg, who is unaffected. He battles AmpFibian, taking the Skreegit. AmpFibian activates the milking machine, trapping Solid Plugg, and takes the Skreegit. He leaves the shop, followed by Pax and Hokestar. In Bellwood, Rook tells AmpFibian that the Skreegit is dangerous as it grows and breaks free of its cage. AmpFibian follows it, turning into Ben. Ben sees that it has grown to enormous size, and Rook tells him that in a nitrogen-rich environment, it is dangerous. Pax arrives and Ben yells at him for not telling him about the nitrogen issue. The Skreegit rampages through Bellwood, drooling acid on everything. Ben runs after it and turns into Swampfire. Swampfire lights a fire in front of the Skreegit, which it puts out with acid. The Skreegit accidentally detonates a gas station as Pax and Swampfire watch, then lumbers away. Swampfire turns into Ben. Ben tries to go Fasttrack, but gets Wildmutt. Wildmutt motions to Pax to get on him. When Pax refuses, Wildmutt grabs him and runs after the Skreegit. In Undertown, Hokestar takes a scooter and rides to the surface. The Skreegit demolishes a train bridge as Wildmutt and Pax arrive. A train approaches. Wildmutt turns into Ben. He tries to turn into something big, but gets Jury Rigg, Grey Matter, and Nanomech before settling on Bloxx. Bloxx builds tracks and the train crosses safely. Solid Plugg and Hokestar arrive, and Hokestar tells Bloxx to contain the Skreegit so that he can vacuum out the nitrogen, restoring the Skreegit to normal. Bloxx agrees, despite Pax's objections. Bloxx chases the Skreegit, building a wall. The Skreegit spits acid at him, melting him and causing him great pain. He washes it off in a fire hydrant before resuming his pursuit. Pax grabs Bloxx and tries to stop him, but the Skreegit bites off his head. He regrows it, annoyed. Bloxx stuns the Skregit and builds a dome around it, knocking Pax away. Hokestar uses a vacuu to remove the nitrogen, shrinking the Skreegit to normal. Bloxx turns into Ben and Hokestar puts the Skreegit in its cage. Pax takes it and runs, but Rook and the Plumbers arrest him and take possession of the Skreegit. Hokestar tries to take the Skreegit, but Ben tells him not to. He leaves hastily as the Plumbers try to arrest Solid Plugg. Impact *Hokestar, Solid Plugg, and Pax are introduced *Sunder is introduced in Omniverse *Ben turns into Wildmutt, AmpFibian, Grey Matter, Jury Rigg, Nanomech, and Swampfire for the first time in Omniverse AmpFibian OV.PNG|AmpFibian|link=AmpFibian Swampfire OV.PNG|Swampfire|link=Swampfire Wildmutt OV I.PNG|Teen Wildmutt|link=Wildmutt Jury Rigg OV.PNG|Jury Rigg|link=Jury Rigg Grey Matter OV I.png|Teen Grey Matter|link=Grey Matter Nanomech OV.PNG|Nanomech|link=Nanomech Characters Characters *Aliens *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Pax *Skreegit Villains *Sunder *Professor Hokestar *Solid Plugg Aliens *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *AmpFibian *Swampfire *Wildmutt *Jury Rigg *Grey Matter *Nanomech *Bloxx Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Returns